chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of the Maelstrom (Episode)
Short Summary Determined to scan Najarin, Tom is camped out at Lake Ken-i-po when the mysterious Creature suddenly heads out on a critical mission to save Perims Mugic. Tom rashly decides to track him. Their journey leads them to a pack of greedy UnderWorld raiders and into the menacing Eye of the Maelstrom! Plot Najarin and a female creature named Katarin are in his castle at lake ken-i-po. There is a display of cool lights. The girl asks if the lights are always like this. Najarin replies that the lights only are like that if there is danger approaching. He and the overworlder go into a room filled with mugics. Najarin uses his powers to select one. It is the song of futuresight. It tells him that the future of all mugic in Perim is at risk. Meanwhile, back in Chaotic, Peyton is battling as Maglax against a player as Arias. It's the last battle and Peyton gets hit into the arsenal and all the battlegear get onto him. He does a move and the battlegear slams on Arias and Peyton wins the battle. Peyton asks where Tom is and guesses that he's at Lake Ken-I-Po. Tom won't leave without a scan of Najarin. Peyton, Sarah, and Kaz grab some food and go to keep him company. Tom is out at lake Ken-I-Po and waiting for Najarin to come out. He hears something, looks behind him, and sees Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah. Peyton likes to campfire and starts to roast marshmallows Sarah asks Tom if he knows Najarin is in the castle. Tom says he's seen lots of creatures come in and out, so Najarin should be in there. Kaz and Sarah are admiring the lights, meanwhile the female overworlder wants Najarin to take her with him. Najarin says that he can't and he fears that he won't make it. The overworlder wishes him good luck. Tom and the gang see Najarin flying west. Tom follows him determined for a scan. Tom follows Najarin and Najarin spots Tom not knowing it's him. When Tom starts to think that followign Najarin is crazy, the Overworld Muge comes down in front of him. Tom says he was waiting for Najarin, but Najarin uses his power to take Tom's scanner. Najarin says he figured Tom was following him. He sensed Tom outside his castle and asks him why Tom was following him. Tom says he wants a scan of him for Chaotic. But Najarin states clearly he will never let ANY Chaotic player scan him. Tom asks why. Najarin states that when Chaotic players scan creatures to become them in battle, the scanners not only capture the creatures body and abilities, but also their memoires and knowledge. Najarin says he knows a lot of secrets. If Tom scans him, he will know the secrets too, that would be dangerous for him and Perim. In other words,, Najarin trusts no one to scan him. Tom states that he can be trusted, and reminds Najarin about when Maxxor was cursed by decompisition and Tom helped him. Najarin hesistates and asks Tom if he would be willing to help him agian, without the promise of reward. Tom says he will do anything to help Najarin. Najarin tells Tom that some Mipedians have entered Overworld territory on an important mission. Najarin needs to deliver an urgent message to them. He fears he will be too late, but Tom could get their in time. At the Malestrom lands, 4 Mipedians, Zhade, Ario, Ubliqun, and Sobject, are traveling to somewhere in the location. everyone except Sobject has a pyroblaster. Ario and Zhade are scareed that there will e an ambush from the Overworlders. Sobject says that no eniemies would attack them, because Perim will be in danger if the mission fails. Ubliqun hears someone following them. He checks it out, but gets attacked by Zalvar, Krekk, and Kughar. They laugh evily as the Mipedian, goes down. Zhade worries about Ubliqun, but Ario says they must move ahead. Tom goes to the Malestrom lands and searches for the Mipedians. Kaz calls Tom and asks him if he found and scanned Najarin. Tom replies yes and no in that order. Sarah, Peyton, and Kaz ask him why he's in the Malestrom lands. Tom just hangs up and continues his search. He walks but then feels like someone is holding him. Ario becomes visible, and he's holdign Tom. Sobject and Zhade become visible. Tom says he has a message for Sobject from Najarin. Sobject listens to him. Tom says Underworlders are going to attack them and steal the mugic. Zhade recognizes Tom from when Maxxor attacked Mudeenu's fortress. He says not to trust Tom, but the Underworlders come and demand the mugic. They tie up Tom and the Mipedians, and take the mugic. Tom comes to and calls Sarah. He tells her to get her, Peyton and Kaz to port to the Malestrom lands. The underworld trio keep walking but Tom appears in front of them. They attack but Tom ports. Peyton and Sarah do the same thing. Kaz appears and Tom takes the mugic, throws it to Kaz, and Kaz ports away. Tom tries to port, but Zalvar knocks his Scanner out of his hands. In the nick of time, Najarin comes and power pulses the three Underworlders. Najarin tells Tom to get his Scanner, and free the Mipedians. Meanwhile, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah are waiting for Tom. Kaz asks aloud why creatures with a mugic would come to the eye. Peyton explains that the eye is like a portal between the Cothica and Perim. It must remain open or all mugic will play off-key. So every year, a tribe makes a new mugic, and a Muge goes up to the eye to sacrifice the mugic. The three friends see Tom, Najarin, Ubliqun, Zhade, Ario, and Sobject coming to them. But Peyton sees Zalvar, Krekk, and Kughar coming to fight. Kaz give the mugic to Sobject, while Zhade, Ubliqun, and Ario fight the Underworlders. Zalvar gets past them, but Najarin fights. Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah go help Sobject under Najarin's orders. Najarin beats Zalvar with a Shadow strike. Sobject, Najarin, and the gang go to the top of the hand, and Sobject offers the mugic. Kughar and Krekk run away. Sobject and the Mipedians go home. Najarin thnks Tom for his help and allows him to scan him. But Tom must not reveal Najarin's secrets. Peyton tries to scan Najarin, but Najarin uses his eyes to hover Peyton. Tom gets a Najarin scan, and the episode ends. 39 Category:Episodes Notes and References